A night's talk
by Carriedreamer
Summary: One-shot. The King of Red Lions muses on the fate of his daughter from years ago and her lover, and reveals an idea Link isn't too fond of.


Author: Just a oneshot, I wrote this for a Whispers chapter, but I just thought this was cute so I decided to make it something on it's own.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.  
  
(This takes place around after Tetra is revealed to be Princess Zelda, and they're traveling to the Earth Temple to meet Laruto.)  
  
"Hey King, are you awake?" The twelve year old hero asked the enchanted boat, who only recently had had his eyes closed and had been trying to go to sleep.  
  
The boat grumbled, "By the goddesses lad, haven't you heard of a thing called SLEEP, the sun hasn't even risen yet my boy."  
  
The boy gave a goofy grin, "Sorry king, but I couldn't help but think of the Princess, I mean no offense to her at all, but man what was with all the makeup and her clothes, she looked like one of my sister's dolls!"  
  
The king gave him a look, "Yes, by her reaction it didn't seem she took the transformation very well." He sighed, "You could be a little nicer you know."  
  
The boy grumbled, "Humph why should I, she wasn't very nice to me before, I don't buy this "innocent princess" one bit, I know that right when Ganon's gone she'll go right back to being her old mean and nasty self." " Besides she could care not one bit about me, she only wants the triforce for herself, I bet she's just like Ganon!"  
  
The boat saddened at the boy's outburst, "Lad, you can't really mean that..." "Come now has Zelda truly done anything of harm to you, was she not the reason your sister was rescued in the first place."  
  
"She was also the reason Aryll was kidnapped."  
  
"AND SHE APOLIGIZED, Lad, she is only 12 years old just like you, she had no knowledge of this, no knowledge that this would truly happen."  
  
Link looked at the ground, "And you think I did..." "King, I'm no hero, I don't want to be the hero, not if it means my family and friends might have to pay the price..."  
  
"And do you think the Princess truly wants to be the Princess."  
  
Link stopped, he hadn't thought of that, Tetra was suffering just like him, trapped in a role she had no way of escaping, trapped in an identity that wasn't hers. Gods, Link felt bad now. He looked at his feet and at the pirates charm, oh wait excuse him "Royal Gossip stone" "Wonder how she's doing..."  
  
The King chuckled to himself, "What, What's so funny King?"  
  
"Nothing lad, this just reminds of a two children I once knew."  
  
"Huh" Link said clueless to the subject.  
  
He chuckled again, "My those two were so in love, so young they were they didn't even know it, so they teased each other day and night, though everyone could see each day their souls called to each other more and more." He sighed,  
  
"What's wrong King?"  
  
"That lad, was my daughter, Zelda was her name carrying on the Royal tradition." "Such a fool I was..."  
  
"Why King?"  
  
The old boat looked to the sky, "I was so desperate to save my land that I...I arranged a marriage for her; To a wealthy lord, I thought that if I could get help, we could save our land, but my daughter did not take it so well."  
  
"What happened to her." Link asked wondering why Tetra and him reminded King of this.  
  
"Nothing lad, she gave in, she gave Hyrule a heir and a new king, yet gave nevermore a smile again." He sighed. "Her young love left, never to return, journeyed to the far reaches and was never seen again, I'm guessing he might have been your ancestor, you just look so much like him..." "Much as our new Zelda reminds me of my little Zelda..."  
  
Link stared, "Wow...was he a-..."  
  
"No child, he was a knight of the royal court, Goddesses you remind me of him so much..." He closed his wooden eyes for a moment," perhaps the goddesses are giving me a second chance...to make things right, this time to let destiny take it's course, in the form of the Princess and you Link..."  
  
Link stared for a moment then..." WHAT!!??!?!?!" "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM KING?!"  
  
The king chuckled at the sight of the now pale as a sheet boy. "How quaint." King thought, "He can face any demon or monster Ganon throws at him, yet he can not face the very idea he may be destined to someone."  
  
The poor boy was now hyperventilating, he finally stopped and glared daggers at the boat, he growled, "DON'T YOU EVER START THINKING ME AND THAT..THAT.. GIRL HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER!!!" "SHE AND I WILL NEVER LIKE EACH OTHER LET ALONE...L-LOVE EACH OTHER!!!" "GOODNIGHT YOUR ROYAL HIGNESS!!!" With that the furious boy threw his blanket over himself and proceeded to sleep.  
  
The King watched, now more then ever reminded of his daughter and her knight, "My little Zelda, I hope from wherever you are, you will be comforted that perhaps now you and your love can live in peace, and maybe... I too will have peace..." "They as young children know not their souls call to each other, but someday, of this I am sure, they will realize..." Link growled in his sleep, the King chuckled, the lad was still awake, listening to his every word.  
  
"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP KING, SOME PEOPLE DO HAVE TO FIGHT BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTERS TOMMORROW MOST LIKELY!!" Link yelled and once again threw the blanket over his head.  
  
"Then sleep well my little Zelda..." King sighed.  
  
"And may your guidance lead the new generation to follow their hearts when the time finally comes." "Zelda, I'm sure you and I both can hear their souls calling to each other..."  
  
There was no growling so King assumed Link had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"And may you and Link's souls become one once more Zelda..."  
  
Link couldn't take it anymore; he was quite awake and had his grappling hook at hand...  
  
"LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"  
  
"GOODNIGHT KING!!!!"  
  
"MMMPH, MMPH"  
  
And so no more talk of Link and Zelda occurred, though the people of Windfall couldn't help but stare when Link landed on their island, with strangely enough his grappling hook tightly wound around the lion figurehead's mouth. But the lad was strange anyway, so they just ignored it and set off with doing their regular business. 


End file.
